Imperial Law
The Empire has a strict set of laws that are enforced by the Watch, and the Judiciary. The Laws Non-Specific Imperial Act 1: If no member of the Publicly and Politically recognised ‘Imperial Family’ can stand as Lord Regent, then the position of ultimate control is left to the ‘Bureaucracy of Stewards’, formerly “House of Stewards” Imperial Act 2: In a time of Crisis and/or Warfare, the Empire may make all efforts towards rearmament. In such a case the Imperial Guard may seize and or requisition any and all previously refined materials from the civilian populace. 2800, Emergency Wartime Congressional Act: Under Imperial wartime laws, of 2013 - 2807 Imperial Calendar, Period coined as “The Red-Rush”. In the absence of an Emperor, the house of Stewards propose a new democratic congressional parliament, In which Imperial people elect a delegate to take control of the aforementioned parliament. The group will drop the title of ‘House of Stewards’ and take on the title of ‘The Bureaucracy of Stewards’ A bureaucracy being defined as a group of elected officials within a government that implements the rules, laws, ideas, and functions of that government. The Bureaucracy have the final word on the election, selection or delegation of a new Imperial Leader. Defence Imperial Defence Order 1: The Imperial Lord or Lady Regent, must provide a defence force. Imperial Defence Order 2: If no such force is provided to defend the Empire, The Imperial people, or the Imperial Territories, the Imperial Lord or Lady Regent will be removed from office. Imperial Defence Order 3: In the case that no force can be provided under any circumstances, the Empire will be considered to be in a state of dissolution. Imperial Defence Order 4: If the Empire comes under attack by another state or militant group, the defence force should already have at minimum two garrisons on standby. Order 5: The civilian Judicial system is overruled by military authority when an Imperial citizen joins the Imperial Guard. This means that said citizen is cleared of all outstanding crimes and pending sentences, and instead will spend their days in service to the crown. 2807 Defence of the Empire Act: Any person, groups or institutions which associate with, adopt the name of, or share ideologies with the Bi-Loyalist movement, will be executed for high treason, immediately and without trial. 2807 Prevention of Internal Conflicts Act: Any Imperially recognised militia groups outside of the Imperial Guard are now null and void of all warrants and exemptions extended to them. Additionally the formation of such groups is now banned, and punishable by death. Order 6: All external and foreign affairs are under the jurisdiction of the Office of External Affairs (OEA). Order 7: All internal and/or local affairs are under the jurisdiction of the Office of Internal Affairs (OIA). Order 8: To bear arms, the bearer must display authorised license for the aforementioned arm or arms immediately on demand. Order 9: All Officers of the Watch are required to show their ‘epaulette’ shoulder number on demand. The only circumstance under which this order is voided, is if the person making the demand is under arrest. Order 10: Violence between ranks in the Imperial Guard is punishable by court-martial. Order 11: Murder and Manslaughter are not acceptable or permitted responses to anything. (Void if the attacked is a politically and publicly recognised enemy of the Empire, or in the context of Order 16.) Order 12: All Men and Women serving in the Imperial Guard are to be provided with adequate rest, meal and hygiene facilities. (This is null and void in times of crisis and/or warfare.) Order 13: At least half of the Men and Women serving in the Imperial Guard must be provided with a rifle. Order 14: Appropriate forms of affection within the military do not include Homosexuality and/or Heterosexual fornication. Order 15: At any time the Imperial Lord or Lady Regent may take personal command of a Unit, Platoon, or Regiment. Order 16: Duels are a permitted and acceptable way to settle a dispute, the terms of the duel are to be decided by the duellists. Agriculture All food products can be seized by the imperial government in times of crisis Grain and livestock can only be sold through Imperially-approved merchants, and must be of verifiably good quality. Civilian All persons living within the empire (or within areas where there is a succinct imperial presence) are under the Imperial mandate and thus shall abide by the imperial civilian law unless otherwise stated. Military law shall only be enforced upon civilian populations during national emergencies or by the Imperial majesty’s will. Civilian law is enforceable by the local City Watch, and miscreants shall be brought before the judiciary. The rank of the miscreant as well as their crime shall decide the seniority of the member of the judiciary who shall judge them. Every man with the ancestral right to bear arms to which they are entitled to, may exercise this right, except when this goes against imperial mandate. Those with greater rank, and therefore responsibility, shall be treated more leniently than the feckless multitude. Public Indecency is not an appropriate dress code. The Judiciary Shall be selected by Imperial authority and shall only answer to that authority. Shall have the absolute power to judge crimes, sentence offenders, and enforce punishment; to ensure this, the Judiciary must, and will, have the full support of Imperial forces. During a court case, the defendant may plead for ‘Circumstantial Imperial Service’. The severity of the crime, will be the deciding factor of where the Defendant shall spend the rest of their living days. Crimes are to be categorised by severity, from 3 to 1: Category 3: Theft, Assault, Attempted Suicide, Robbery, Vandalism, Etc. Category 2: Arson, Militant demonstrations, Political Provocation, Etc. Category 1: Murder, Manslaughter, Rape, Terrorism, Taking of hostages, Etc.